The Ties that Bind
by Charlotte Tudor
Summary: A simple man hunt sometimes needs the best to do the hunting, but what if what you are hunting, is more then just a person, what if it was family? Or does a troubled past allow that to change forever? SamXScam
1. Run, Rosie, Run

**First, TS fic in a long time, of course this is the first time I'll ever post one, haha, anyway I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Please Review, it allows me to have motivation, since that's how I write for my friends. Let the mystery begin! ~Themyscira**

**Chapter 1: Run, Rosie, Run**

* * *

~London, England - 11:24 pm

She was looking at her nails from the passenger side seat of the car, not caring what the man driving the SUV was doing, only that this was taking longer then necessary. The night around them was quiet and peaceful, it was a deep contrast with how she was right now, and how she had been for nearly eight years.

"You are driving too slowly," only a grunt was the woman's response, letting a lock of her flaming red hair be pushed back behind her ear. The woman was wearing only black jeans, a black t-shirt and cowboy boots, to most her appearance would be that of a normal twenty something. Her counterpart was the same yet his sandy blonde hair was cut short and his semi large build set him aside from her small frame.

"Shut it Rose, you have no idea how hard it is restraining myself from speeding," this only gave the girl a mischievous look downward and he only groaned.

"Not like that," his rose red cheeks amused her and she only swatted him in the bicep.

"You look very swarthy tonight by the way," he only turned to her and saw the love in her eyes, he then looked down to his attire and in the side mirror at his hair.

"How? I look the same?" this only made Rose roll her eyes and look back at the road.

"You really know how to damper a mood," her words bit at him, trying to please this girl was almost impossible for anyone.

"I love you Connor, so please try to at least see that," the man still looked at her, he saw the hurt in her face and regretted his idiocy.

"Rose, come on I didn't mean it..." he had gotten worked up and was now white knuckled and not looking at the road.

"Calm down Connor, it doesn't matter, all that matters is we get there before he catches up with us-" a loud explosion racked at their ears, a large hand pushed her out of the car and when Rose felt gravity leave her she could only clamp her eyes shut and hope for the best.

Pain was the next thing she felt, scratches and scraps ran up and down her arms and still she dared not open her eyes, the world had stopped moving and peeking out her heart clenched with fear. The van was near two hundred feet away, and she was lying on the sidewalk a well ways away from the burning wreckage. Looking around she did not see Connor any where, her instincts telling her to get up she scrambled to her feet, every inch of her body sore.

"Connor..." looking at the van it exploded, the night sky lighting up with the flames, looking closely by the vehicle the body of a man was seen staring at it, a glint of metal on what was his hand.

"No..." moving slowly away she saw the man whip around and only a small red light was directed at her.

Turning around she bolted, not caring about how her body hurt or anything, she needed to reach the meeting place that was around the corner. The alley ways were clear and the soft clicking of her boots the only thing sounding in the night, but behind her the metallic sound of one metal leg hitting the ground was echoing in her ears.

"You can't run from me!" his voice was deep and gruff but she continued on, Rose knew to not give up running, to continue forward and never stop until she got to the meeting place. This man couldn't get her there, not with her friends there and his programming wouldn't allow it.

"I can run for as long as I'm alive!" she shouted back to him when she was in front of a large warehouse, the night sky clear with stars twinkling, the moon was no where to be seen. They stood there for a minute until he finally relaxed his position and looked smugly at the girl.

"You will get caught, no matter how much you run or make sure we don't get you, they will find you and I will finally have you," his red eye glinted at her and she only stared him down. This man had been chasing her down for so many months, so many years, all for one mission that he has been dealing out for a long time.

"You will never have me, you will have to kill me to allow that," she growled and he took a step onto the sidewalk from the alley way. The man's anger was on edge, he knew not to take another step unless he wished to be nearly electrocuted.

"I have my orders and you have your instinct, you know in your heart that all this running is for nought," he laughed and this only made Rose boil with anger.

"Come on Rosie, you can't keep this up," he laughed and she snarled.

"Don't mock me Machine, and don't call me Rosie! You may have taken many, but you will never take me," she banged on the door, not daring to avert her eyes from the man's gaze.

"Rose?" the door opened behind her to a blonde with curly hair, her pale eyes looking at the redhead before her, then she saw the man on the other side of the street.

"Go home to your master, Puppet!" grabbing Rose's hand the blonde pulled her into the building.

"I am not a puppet," the man whispered to himself and turned and rocketed into the night sky only giving one last look at the wreckage he created, to stop and find the body to be sent back to WOOHP. Making a mental note to send his commander specific instructions to have some of his spies drag the girl out of hiding for him to complete his mission.

* * *

~Beverly Hills, California - 3:24 am

Sam woke up with a massive headache, rolling over on her bed she scowled at the nuisance that was her body. Every night she had been waking up at either 3 am or 4 am and it was driving her up a wall, with school exams and labs draining her mentally, her spy work was always draining her physically.

"So totally not cool," her body ached from the mission that her and her friends had just done the night before in Toronto, images of climbing up a tree only made her body ache more.

"I hate pine trees," rolling back over she sighed, awake and her brain on, she only got up and rolled out of bed. Looking under the mattress she pulled out a yoga mat, with the extra time before morning class it could clear her mind easily. Bending over once situated she only stared at her toes, Clover had been pestering her about the family reunion that Sam was having in the coming months in New York. With how Clover was, she wanted to come for quality shopping time with her two best friends, since she assumed Alex would be invited too.

"They don't get it..." luging out with her hands Sam began looking around the room.

It only made her decision worse, her father's family were comprised of moguls, people of business, entrepreneurs and professionals. Some of her mother's family were fashion photographers, some producers, even her mother was an executive for a movie company and even she was forced into some of her mother's endless projects.

"Of course I could take Clover and Alex, but... They would then see what problems my family has..." the mental debate nagged at the twenty two year old. She had the villa near the beach, she didn't live with her parents, and Alex and Clover were sleeping down the hall in their rooms.

"I don't want to go," it was the first time in about eight years that their family had even tried to have a reunion. Especially since her Aunt died no one had even heard from her mother's remaining ties to her sister, and her father and her mother's families were always close in both business and social society.

"I hate this," grumbling she stretched out more and looking at the clock she realized it was already 4:32 am, plenty of time for her to go on a run and shower.

"I think I might exercise too much," giving a laugh she put on running shoes and put up the large amount of red hair into a bun. Putting in headphones the music allowed her mind to quell the raging hurricane of thoughts.

Exiting the building she just ran, she would run like this on most mornings, and sometimes would even forget to limit herself to her neighborhood, finally then growing the smarts to set a timer on her iPod to allow time to return home. Noticing the black mercedes parked outside the house she shrugged it off as nothing. Sweaty and feeling well awake she entered the house again to talking, looking at the clock it was 6 am and Clover was sitting with Alex on the couch, this bewildered the redhead.

"You guys, why are you awake?" giving a small laugh the groggy girls pointed to the man she didn't realize was standing by the television.

"Dad?" the business man straightened his tie and his dark eyes looked at his daughter.

"Samantha, I was telling your friends that they are invited to the reunion," he gave a smile and Sam snapped.

"I don't want to go! Don't you get that Dad? I have classes and responsibilities here, and I don't want to expose Clover and Alex to the messed up family we are!" she huffed and got only half way up the stairs when she heard him.

"Samantha, you _will_ go, no if, ands, or buts do you understand? You love your family just as much as I do, and I think it's high time to allow Clover and Alex meet your cousins," with eyes flaming Sam turned and stared at her father.

"I'm not some little girl anymore! You can't tell me what I choose to do when it concerns my actions!" Clover and Alex were taken aback by the sudden heat the room gained at the fight, and the anger that was behind her emerald eyes.

"They can come, but they will not meet my cousins, do you understand_ father,_" the sudden formality startled her two friends.

"Sammy? Are you alright?" Alex had gotten up and was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking between the parent and child he only nodded.

"I agree to your terms, you leave in three days," he gave one nod and curtly left, leaving Sam fuming and her two best friends really confused.

"Sam, you just got all, Amazon warrior queen on your own dad are you alright?" Clover stood by Alex and the redhead only sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, sometimes he irks me and I haven't been sleeping well," she smiled.

"But Sammy, why do you care so much about us not meeting someone from your family?" Alex and the blonde took the steps to stand by their friend.

"It's just, my family can be a bit weird, and some stuff has happened in my past that I don't really like talking about, and I haven't told you guys," this puzzled the two but the floor suddenly disappeared.

"JERRY!" yelling in frustration the three girls plummeted down the metal shoot, they screamed all the way to the fine red couch.

"Jerry, it's 6 am really?" Clover rubbed her arm after landing on it funky, all three girls griping about the early drop in.

"I'm sorry girls, I would just like to tell you of your new mission," he clicked a button on his desk and the three girls were completely changed in the flash of light.

"What is it Jerry?" Sam flipped a switch and Alex could only stare at the now professional attitude of her best friend. Even after the family feud she had witnessed not three minutes ago it still startled her.

"You are going on a man hunt," smiling the old british man held up a file, a plain manilla folder with a photo paper clipped to the outside.

"Who Jer, you only have us go after the super baddies, what makes this person so special?" Clover crossed her arms as Alex retrieved the file, but one look at the picture she got confused.

"Uh, Jerry, seriously? You want us to hunt someone who is standing not three feet away from you who is wearing green?" Alex looked back at their boss and Sam with Clover both gave Alex a confused look.

"Come on Jerry, this is totally not real," Clover had walked up and looked at the picture leaving the green clad spy to stand back by the couch as they looked at the small picture.

"No Alex, Clover it is not Sam we are after and this is real," this shocked the redhead.

"Who is it Jerry?" Sam quickly grabbed the folder away from Alex, giving a quick glance up at Jerry and her two friends she stared down at the picture. A shrill scream echoed through the building not three seconds later.

* * *

**Hm. Well that's interesting. RXR Plz.**

**~Themyscira**


	2. That Girl Has Secrets

**Sorry it took so long! But lets just say some really big events got in the way and I could not do anything about them since they were kinda important. But anyway! I'm back haha, hope you like this chap. ~Themyscira**

**RxR **

**Chapter 2: That Girl Has Secrets**

* * *

~London, England~ 5:42 am

The entire group of people within the warehouse building were currently screaming any type of profanity at the information one of the members had received.

"Rose are you kidding me?" the closest person to her so happened to be the one who opened the door for her yesterday, Bailey was furious at the notion of this information.

"Bailey, it's family I have to be there!" Rose only begged at the group of people who all seemed to have made up their minds.

"A family reunion? In New York City? Have you forgotten that your family so happens to be apart of an organization bent on killing all of us?" the room echoed her question.

Rose only sighed and rubbed her face, images of the van still plagued her mind and what had happened to Connor. Most of the other people in the room were older and knew loss, but Rose had met Connor before all of this, and now he was gone. All of them were experiencing the troubled nature of being hunted down and killed by this organization.

"No, not all of them, Bailey, it's just... _Him_ and my..." sighing her friend only grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Your family will kill you!" some of the older adults how now started laughing at Bailey's persistence.

"Bailey, she is right, most of them will just cause media attention, but only the two we know of are apart of that destructive notion," an old man stood up and tapped his cane on the ground.

"I will allow her to go to New York, it's her family, but I go with a warning, we have no safe houses and people to protect you there, Rose, you are on your own," with this the girl stood up and stretched her back.

"Thank you," walking forward she gives the old man a big hug and Bailey was the next, each of the members gave the girl a hug before dispersing and talking amongst themselves.

"The plane is yours to take," the old man walked with her to a room that she had recently spent the night in.

"Thanks again, I don't know how they will react, they haven't seen me in what? Eight years? They all think you are dead and I just... I just don't know how Dad will react," the old man could only take in a deep breath and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything happens for a reason," he patted her shoulder and left, but turning around she called for him.

"Oh and grandpa!" he only raised and eye brow and stopped in his place.

"See you later," it was soft but he only laughed and he vanished around the corner, inside the bare walled room, Rose saw a bag had been given to her along with clothing and identification credentials. Along with the clothes she wore there were plenty in there for spending a month in New York, and a family reunion.

"I wonder what he'll do..." her mind flashed to an image of the bionic man that she had yelled at earlier that night and it only sent shivers down her spine.

"He will do nothing if I'm there," quickly zipping up the bag she hauled it out and ran to the nearest car in the warehouse. This would be the tricky part, most likely he was outside and waiting for her but it was also early enough in the morning to be completely obscured.

"Rose wait!" running after her was Bailey, huffing the blonde took a minute to catch her breath before presenting her with a set of dog tags.

"What are these?" Rose saw a tinge of discoloration in the metal and Bailey only rolled her eyes.

"These were Connor's, we found them last night after you went to sleep and we went back to the sight of the crash, there was no trace of any body parts found and I wanted to give this to you for hope, Rose, he's still out there!" this brightened but also darkened the redhead's mood and she hugged her blonde friend.

"I'll miss you Bailey," her friend laughed and opened the driver's side door of the Jeep she had chosen.

"It's not like you are going to die, I'll see you later," Rose smiled and got into the vehicle before closing the door. Her friends words irked her for some reason, that there was the slightest possibility of dying in America that sent fear into her system.

* * *

~Beverly Hills, California ~7:42pm

"Sammy, you are still totally creeping us out," the redhead mentioned was still staring at the picture in her hands. The girl in the photo was not looking at the camera but more importantly on the man with her, a tall male with blonde hair.

"Come on sam, who is it," Clover was near begging with the anxiety after hearing the furious screech from the redhead earlier. After Jerry had sent them back to the penthouse the girls had remained silent for most of the day. But only when Sam picked up the file again did she shudder and finally catch her two best friends attention.

"She... Well... She's technically my cousin," this frustrated the blonde.

"You're kidding me? Sammy she's literally your twin, come on like I'm so gonna buy that," this only made the redhead rub her forehead.

"Clover it's hard to explain... My mom was her mom's twin sister, so it's kinda possible for us to look alike," the room went dead silent.

"Wait, the aunt you said had died... She was your mom's twin?" Alex was now standing with Clover, both with a look of pure shock on their face.

"Why is this news to you? People have twins and they grow up and have kids themselves," she slapped the file down and got up from the chair only to be pushed back by Clover. The angry glare on the blonde's face startled Sam and soon Alex had joined in on the glaring session.

"Sam, you told us a couple years ago during the genetics unit in biology that your mother had no siblings, that it was just her and then you on her genealogy line, why did you lie to us?" the fact that Clover remembered the genetic unit of Biology from sophomore year of _high school_ surprised Sam.

"Clover... I was told not to tell anybody, the way she died is... It's a reason why I don't want to go to this reunion," sighing she leaned back in the chair and rubbed her temples, looking back to the file it was hard to see the picture.

"When Jerry gave us this mission, I was shocked because I thought she was killed too, everyone, even my Uncle who you guys are probably going to meet in New York," Alex furrowed her eye brows trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"Sam, you are still making no sense, and you usually make sense," Clover could only nod in agreement and they waited for their redheaded friend to continue.

"I really can't tell you the story, all I know is that you have a mission, I'm opting out of this, she was my best friend when we were little, I'm not going to hunt her down for whatever falsified information is in this file, I trust Jerry, and you guys, but she's family," Sam then abruptly got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Sam, you can't just walk out of this mission," clover was trying to be reasonable, recently the attitude of her friend was getting stranger.

"Clover, I don't have a choice, I'm going to go start packing, you guys best do it to if you still want to go," she then walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Clover, we should probably wait to do this mission," the brunette bit her lip and waited for Clover to walk back over to the seat she had occupied.

"Yeah, you are right, sometimes I don't know what gets into Sammy, it's like something gets under her skin and she just gets antsy," this made Alex snigger.

"Like when we kept nagging at her about James and then he went all evil on us?" Clover scowled.

"No, like how for a month after we put Scam away she was exactly like this," Alex remained silent.

"But that was years ago Clover, and didn't Jerry say he turned a new leaf? That he's like helping WOOHP out?" Clover only groaned.

"Yeah after he got some random visitor? I still don't buy it, but we have to trust Jerry on it," then her eyes shifted to the file and the picture of the girl and boy, she wanted off of the subject of Tim Scam's new "leaf".

"So, I'm guessing that this Rose person did something that's why Jerry wants her?" Alex took the file away from Clover and scanned it.

"All it says is that she's highly dangerous because of intelligence she has, what is she a spy? Could she have worked for WOOHP too?" Clover just continued to look at the photo.

"I don't think so, her clothes, they are really worn as if she's worn them a long time and they are really plain, but the way she does her hair, this girl has secrets, she knows how to show style but she's been wearing the same clothes for probably four years, and the guy, he has his arm around her almost protectively," Clover was pointing out things within the photograph to her friend.

"So? Clover I'm the sports person, I know some fashion just not all of it," she only received a groan from the blonde.

"Alex, put it together, she knows how to dress but can't, the boy is protecting her, and she is wanted by WOOHP because of intelligence, she's been on the run for a long time, something definitely happened that Sammy is not telling us," leaning back in the chair Alex looked back at the stairs.

"Well you saw her this morning when she went all '_Feel my wrath as I rain down my anger upon thee_' on her Dad, maybe we can get something out of her once we are in New York, you know Sammy does love to go site seeing," Alex smiled and Clover caught on.

"You _are_ right, maybe there we can get out of her the _real_ story of this Rose girl," Clover put the picture back in the file and closed it.

"Great! Then lets get packing!" Alex jumped up and the two girls went back upstairs, both began to think about the story that they wish their friend would tell them.

Back in her room Sam had stopped packing and was staring at one of the pictures she had in a frame on her desk. In it stood her Mom, her and then two other people that were joking around. One was the identical match to her mother outside of the blue eyes that she possessed, and the small girl was her cousin.

"Rosie... What happened to you?" Sam kept thinking about the night her mother received a phone call and the thunder that was rocketing through the sky. The screams and then her mother's sad face and her Uncle showing up with the most devastating look on his face.

"Rosie, I thought you were dead," she set down the picture and pulled out an article that she had kept for the longest time. The title still sent chills down her spine and the face of a boy with cold eyes looked back at her.

'Son kills Mother and Sister after drastic confrontation' the title told it all, but Sam still couldn't bear to read on, she had never been able too. Not after she had learned what had happened that night from the boy himself. The one that Tim Scam helped during a random solo mission a very long five years ago.

"I think it's time I payed you another visit Tim," setting down the piece of paper Sam took out her cell phone and made a call.

"Yeah? Hey... I need to talk to you... Yes I know... But, it's about Logan. I need to know more... And I know you know more, Tim."

* * *

**Those girls _do _have secrets. **

**RxR**

**~Themyscira**


	3. The List to Rule Them All

**Sorry for the long wait. RxR Please :)**

**Chapter Three: The List to Rule Them All**

* * *

Rose took the shaky breath in as the over head lights on the plane she had taken slowly went out after reaching its destination.

"Welcome to LaGuardia International Airport, local time is 4:35pm and at a fair temperature of 56 degrees," this was the part that Rose was hoping didn't go down the drain. For the past five years she had been under the validation 'dead' for the United States government under a protection act her Uncle put in place for everyone she knew. Then again, most everyone she knew from that group had either disappeared or ended up caught. The stares from people were slightly a little more than she was naturally comfortable too, but she needed to remember it was an airport and everyone was just as paranoid as the next. The excruciatingly long wait only ate at her nerves when she finally was able to get off the aircraft. However the single worst part of the entire journey was the gamble she was playing at customs. The long walk to the line was each a step towards a fate of prison or freedom. Wanting to get through this was the most important thing on her mind at the time.

"Passport," the disgruntled customs employee she had walked up to after zooming past everyone on the plane was wrinkled and aged.

"Here you go," after five years in the United Kingdom her voice had changed slightly, a hint of the british slant was evident. Handing the British passport the man was risky, all the programming and hacking had to be perfect for this to work. But her grandfather had gotten a job with M16 after the debacle with the CIA. So most likely he had gotten a true passport and citizenship for her after her death confirmation had leaked into Europe. Swiping the barcoded edge of the passports cover it was a small thirty second wait before a thud of a stamp assured her safety.

"Welcome to New York, Ms. Lannister," she tried to hide her smirk, her grandfather had strategically made her last name a variation of a last name from a book series she adored.

"Thank you," she saved the nervous laugh until she was far enough away from the customs station. Rubbing her forehead her hair swayed in the ponytail it was shoved in as she looked over the documents. A passport, a license, and twenty thousand dollars. All within an unassuming bag with her laptop she's had for three years, her phone was in her hand shaking over a phone number.

"Oh please be okay to see me," pressing her finger down the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" his voice made her breath shake.

"Dad?" a large breath intake later and she hoped the man would believe her.

"Rose? What...what?" she let out a tear.

"Yeah... I'm at LaGuardia," she heard a small sob on his side of the phone.

"I"ll be there in forty minutes, Rose, I'm glad you are home," a click later and Rose was left alone.

* * *

"Thanks I'll see you in twenty," clicking the phone off Sam gripped the counter in the kitchen. It took guts to actually ask Tim to bring the file to the house with Alex and Clover still within a mile of the house.

"It's time they knew..." taking a deep breath in she turned around to two very curious faces.

"Tell us what?" shock and fear set into Sam and she leaned into the counter, taking a gulp her gaze shifted slightly away from her two friends.

"Tell you about...someone who is coming over in twenty minutes," giving them a shy smile Clover squinted at Sam before squealing.

"It's totally a boy isn't it! Sammy you dog you've been keeping a boyfriend from us!" jumping up and down slightly Sam couldn't help but be horrified.

"Clover knock it off, come on Sam, you've been secretive for the past couple hours, ever since Jerry showed us that new case you've gone in full time spy mode around us," they had proceeded to corner her in between the wall and the countertop. Each had their eyes on their friend who was starting to get nervous.

"Clover, Alex, I had to know more and there is only one person I know who knows more then anyone what happened," shoving past them Sam sat down at the kitchen table.

"And who would that be? And for what Sam?" Clover was right behind her and Sam wished that the past would have remained dead at that moment.

"Tim, Tim Scam was the mentor of Logan Quincey," Clover gasped at Tim Scam while Alex gasped at Logan Quincey.

"Tim SCAM!" Clover screeched at his name, Sam partially tried to ignore her and looked more to Alex.

"Logan Quincey as in the brother of Rose Quincey within our mission?" Sam gave a glare.

"Yes, the boy that supposedly killed my cousin? The one who... Who I have no idea about," defeated and frustrated Sam looked at her phone to find a message.

-At the door-, getting up out of the chair Sam hurried to the door even with Clover being persistent as to not let the 'arch nemesis of all human kind' into their home.

"Clover, back off," the hiss at the blonde was predetory and feral, Sam smiled at her before opening the door to the handsome man. After a lengthy trial and many files it was reached that Scam's records of birth and initiation were falsified by four years. Making him in essence 27 years old to Sam's 24 years. A shocking revelation for her when she was the one to find it, bring forth her first doubts about the company she so diligently protected. After she confronted Scam about it he removed most of the prosthetics he was required to wear from the company, de-aging him by nearly five years.

"Good to see you Sam, I brought the file," he lifted a huge manila envelope and entered the room, suave and natural Clover looked stunned at the man, to her he was completely unrecognizable. Long gone the trench coat and tacky turtle neck, now it was just a simple light blue oxford with dark colored jeans. His hair longer then normal his face shined with youth and happiness, including the two sea foam orbs of his eyes that were once dark green.

"Clover...Alex," giving a cordial nod, both him and Sam went to the space in the house that was dedicated to work. Clover and Alex followed suit but Sam stopped them short at the door.

"This is private business, I'm sorry guys but technically you are not authorized to see this, I'm getting a loophole because I'm related," they silently understood and quietly left to their business.

Sitting down across from Tim, Sam watched as he placed the manila envelope down and placed the files across the desk. It seemed like hundreds of case files, court files and records were in front of the college student. Newspaper clippings were strewn in and tim pulled out one piece that caught her eye.

"This is Logan's identification card at WOOHP, it's dated about six months before the accident," Tim always called what happened an accident, he hated that his most profound student did what he did.

"Tim I know he was a part of WOOHP but what I want to know as to why he killed my Aunt and my cousin," tim rubbed his forehead.

"Well there was the issue with what happened with me yes? Fraudulent papers that led to my induction at an illegal age according to the CIA, they were suing WOOHP for violating the rights of a group of teenagers they recruited who later were captured and killed by a terrorist cell they were investigating," Sam nodded her head, it was common knowledge among nearly all of the secret services agency around the globe of the incident, even with WOOHP's high record of success it was riddled with scandal.

"Well, a list came out of the Agents in the investigation, it went nearly four generations back to almost the start of WOOHP, the majority of them were highly ranked CIA and FBI agents, some even of the Secret Service, each had an incident with WOOHP that led to the death of a family member, they were looking to shut the company down, saying it was too dangerous for recruiting to happen for anyone under the age of eighteen," she could tell he was getting saddened by what he was saying. He then pulls out a mission statement, a small index card with coordinates, target, and time stamped upon it. Mostly assassinations or killings were given these cards but Sam recognized Jerry's signature at the bottom along with Logan's.

"What is this Tim?" he took a deep sigh before flipping over the card.

"This is the day that changed Logan's life forever, the day he chose his job over his entire family," Sam could see the list of names and some of which were ones she recognized, some she also saw as dead.

"What do you mean, tim my family is the majority of this list," taking the card from him she saw a decommissioned stamp on the front top corner, "But... It's been decommissioned. Why is this relevant?"

"It's relevant because your Aunt and cousin were on this list, along with every Agent involved along with their immediate families, you cousin was lucky to survive the gunshots she received from him, but half of this list is either "dead" or missing, ever since it was decommissioned Logan went into depression and ended up in a car explosion in Moscow," Sam was just looking over the case file pictures, images of her dead Aunt and other agents making her queazy.

"I'm telling you this because the list has been recommissioned, Jerry is adamant to have these people found, including your cousin and anyone who helps and believes in her," sam remained stoic.

"But Logan's dead yes? You said he ended up in a car explosion?" Tim looked gravely upon her.

"No, WOOHP hasn't told you everything Sam, they have the abilities to bring someone back form almost death, he sustained so much damage he's half android, WOOHP rebuilt him from the bloody mess he was to their new robotic play thing," Tim slid a picture to her of him and she couldn't help but get queazy, long gone were the nice baby blue eyes she recognized of her relative. A small red ring circled one eye while another was a dark blue, scars lined the outside of his neck and disappeared down his shirt.

"What does this mean Tim?" her voice shaking, Sam still couldn't comprehend the company she had been working at for so long was just as heartless as the people she went after, save a few.

"It means that they are trying to prove a point of their authority, he'll come after you, Jerry knows you don't want to be apart of this now and since you found the fraud case he'll most likely put you on the list too," his eyes looked worryingly on the redhead.

"So you are saying that he's back and out to finish the job he started? What about you Tim? What's going to happen to you now that you've told me all this, they obviously will know you pulled the file," he only sighed.

"Well, I haven't been working with them in awhile, I've been sticking to working with the local tech companies in Silicon Valley, but if need be, I can always stick around if you would like that?" he gave a smile and she couldn't help but blush.

"Well I do have a reunion to go to, and hopefully my family won't kill each other," he laughed and smiled.

"I would be glad to join you, oh there is one thing though I need to tell you," she looked puzzled at his expression.

"What is it Tim?" he gritted his teeth and sighed.

"Your father was on the list too, he was deputy director of the CIA at the time of the investigation," Sam's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" she tried to contain her voice but this jacked with her system. Her father had never told her of any government agencies he was apart of, all she knew was he was a business man who traveled plenty.

"He resigned once the list became government knowledge when your Aunt and cousin were attacked, thank goodness your Uncle was with your father at the time or else things would have gone a lot worse then they are now," Tim stood up and walked over to the rapidly paling girl.

"But.. .wouldn't that mean he is in danger too? All of us are?" Tim only shrugged.

"It just means that we need to go after Logan, and hope that WOOHP will not have anything up its sleeve that could possibly make your cousin come out of hiding," this made Sam grimace.

"I hope they don't, but how will we get clearance for anything?" Tim smiled a bit and produced two badges.

"Well, may I be the first and hopefully only one to say welcome to the CIA my dear?" Tim smiled and she giggled.

"I guess that means I just resigned from WOOHP?" it was more of a forlorn realization.

"No, it means that you just became apart of their most wanted, which means your friends will come after you too," this made Sam unnerved.

"But it's Clover and Alex," he however became stern.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Blonde will follow any order Jerry gives them, you may be best friends with them but they will serve him like the servants they are you need to understand that WOOHP's intentions are not for the greater public, they are frauds and will do anything to gain power," this became confusing to Sam. She never truly thought badly about WOOHP until she learned of this case and now a flood gate of information was rocketing at her.

"Anything Tim? They would do anything? And how do you explain is anything?" he sighed again and leaned down.

"Anything, as in killing everyone who can say no."

* * *

**Slightly more sinister then you thought.**

**~the Author whose name is now Charlotte Tudor. **


	4. A Dead Girl Walking

**Sorry for the wait! RxR please?**

**Chapter 4: A Dead Girl Walking**

* * *

_~LaGuardia Airport, NYC - 6:23am_

Rose stood outside waiting for her father, it had been five years since she last saw him in a blind panic at the hospital room with five Secret Service officers. Her bag in hand and backpack over her shoulders, it scared her how easily everything was going. Her one free hand was rubbing the dog tags of Connor, still vivid in her memory was his face and voice and she wondered when that would start to fade.

A tap on her shoulder the girl jumped only to turn and see her father's tearing up face looking down on her.

"Rosie?" he gingerly touched her face and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Dad," this caused the brave man to weep more.

"Too long, it's been too long, you look so much like your mother now," he took a step back and grabbed her bag.

"I'm guessing you already know why I'm here," this made her father sigh.

"Yes, and I would advise against it, but I guess five years has been long enough, hopefully everything will be okay now," Rose didn't want to tell him otherwise.

"You never know Dad, we thought everything was fine before," rubbing her arms Rose didn't look to see the hurt that started to circle in her Dad's features. It had been years for Rose, it was hard to even look her father in the eye let alone even look at him. His face was so much of the old Logan that it made her sad and angry all at once.

"Rose...?" silently looking up at him she cringed slightly at his blue eyes, the eyes that looked at her after her mother was killed in front of her.

"Sorry... It's just..." taking a deep breath in she opened her eyes again and looked at him, "You just look like Logan."

"I knew that would trouble you, but lets get going, your uncle might get worried that something has happened to me with some of our friends having disappeared of late," Rose gripped her shirt, something out of habit and strangely wished her mother was here at the time.

"Alright, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back home," he remained silent at her words. Hoping that the happy girl from five years ago would appear once more, instead of the scared woman that was walking beside him. It was silent for both of them as they neared the man's car, Rose stopped and looked at the very familiar vehicle.

"You didn't get rid of it," it was her mother's car, a simple dark green car, but her's none the less.

"Yes, I couldn't bear it, after I lost her, then Logan... But it was worse when I lost you, so hard," Rose didn't know what to think of her father, he seemed to be almost a stranger now. But sitting in the car with him it almost felt normal. Almost.

* * *

_~Beverly Hills, CA- 8:41 am_

"Sam, wake up," a knock on her door and the redhead groaned seeing only a sea of red after propping herself upwards. Alex was standing at her door, dressed with a bag slung across her body, a look of confusion was brought with her.

"What is it?" groggy and angry Sam herself tried to ignore her friend, yet her mind clicked and looked at the clock. An antagonistic time appeared and the college student hurriedly got into the clothing she needed for the airport.

"Sam you can calm down, we don't leave for another two hours," Sam ingorned them, she knew better then them, seeing that her badge Tim had given her yesterday was still out, she quickly hid it from view.

"Are you okay though?" Clover stepped behind her and soon she was on the floor with Sam hovering over her with fear in her eyes. Taking the fist down to the ground Sam got up and hurried about her business, muttering quietly to herself.

"Sam what the hell was that?" fixating on the sweater she was holding Sam tried to formulate an excuse for her sudden attack.

"I was just a bit jumpy from my meeting yesterday, no big guys, and my dad is going to be here in forty minutes anyway so I just want to be ready in time," this confused the girls," I'm sorry I didn't tell you we were taking the corporate jet."

The two dropped their jaws at this, Sam never flaunted her family's money, it was something that really never came up. It was also something that they knew their friend didn't like to show either, in high school she used whatever she got from jobs. Never once touching the black credit card that Clover so desperately wanted to have in her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, it's just my dad is being strangely paranoid lately," lying again Sam hid the gun that she hastily got yesterday from Tim as well. Hiding it effectively in her clothing while the badge was nestled in her purse. The two friends knew at that moment they would get nothing out of their friend.

"Alrighty Sam, lets all go downstairs and wait," they easily exited the room and Sam just stood there, slightly in shock at how easy she would have been found out. And that was the last thing she wanted. The duffel bag was heavy, but with the additive of the firearm it was obvious that her father would be highly upset of it on the plane as would most people.

"Sam your dad is here," a shout form downstairs made the redhead hurry to the doorway and exit even before her friends could get up from the table.

"Hi Samantha," her dad gave her a smile and noticed her friends were taking a lot longer then normal, giving him a chance.

"Earlier this morning your uncle got a call from LaGuardia," this startled Sam normally her Uncle stayed in Washington, DC or even farther south in Georgia. He was always moving on business, that is what her father said.

"What do you mean by a call? Was there an issue at LaGuardia?" when he took a big sigh in and shifted his weight Sam's spy training kicked in. His eyes were shifting and with the body language her father was portraying he was nervous. The eyes always scanning around the perimeter Sam was happy that Clover and Alex were still inside.

"Your Uncle got a call from Rose," the shock rippled through the redhead's body, however recovery time was cut short.

"Sam! Come on lets get in the car," Alex was nearly skipping her way down the sidewalk to them and Sam only had seconds to compose a rather compromised system.

"Hello girls, alright everyone in time to shove off!" her father's attitude changed immediately and Clover nearly squealed at the sight of the car.

"Oh my god we get to meet some New York City hotties!" nearly throwing her bag in the trunk she was the first in, Alex had grabbed her bag along with Sam's and put them away. A shut of the trunk couldn't get Sam to stop staring at a small swath of pavement.

"You aren't gonna gain heat vision Sammy come on," Alex then saw the redhead's face, the stoic nature could easily fool anyone but Alex saw her eyes.

"Sam what's wrong?" a touch on the arm and the redhead jolted awake, smiling and opening the passenger side door quickly.

"Nothing! Let's go," she was in the car faster then Alex could even reply, leaving the athlete stunned.

"Dang, she could have beat me in a sprint at that speed..." slowly getting the car Alex leaned over to Clover who was nearly bouncing like a twelve year old in Disneyland.

"Sammy is acting weird, keep an eye out," clover only waved her off after a glance towards their friend. All of their minds were on one place and that was New York, and New York was were they all somehow wanted to be.

* * *

_~Unknown Location- 8:59 am_

"He's in ICU, sir," a steel blue eye looked at the old man, their pace brisk and fast they passed through several doors before arriving at one at the end of the hall. The man was beaten, but still conscious with a large bandage around his torso and left leg, his arm handcuffed to the bed. The older man only smiled at the injured one, his eyes growing with disdain.

"Two broken ribs and a fractured tibia, not your day is it?" he laughed and the other man standing by the old man didn't flinch.

"Could have been better if I was dead," his voice raspy the man laying in the bed glared angrily at the two others.

"I have a proposition for you, and both lead to the same thing," the old man smiled as he sat in the chair the blue eyed soldier brought him.

"And what is that?" shifting up slightly in the bed the injured man only stared at the soldier.

"Nothing of importance right now, what I want to know about is who you are," giving the most sincere manners the old man waited.

"I'm not telling you," the injured man scoffed.

"Well you might want to Connor, you just might because you are in WOOHP right now, and everyone thinks you're dead."

* * *

**Say what?**

**~The Author.**


	5. Scatter My Thoughts at Bergdorf's

**I typed this up yesterday. RxR Please**

**Chapter 5: Scatter My Thoughts at Bergdorf's**

* * *

"Here, you can use this room if you'd like," the hotel was bigger then anything she had been in for awhile, and Rose wasn't used to it. Her father had insisted they stayed at the Plaza Hotel so that way Rose could see Central Park after so long.

"Thanks, you know we could have stay elsewhere instead of this one," giving a small laugh she just saw her dad's eyes tear up.

"I couldn't, you're home Rosie, I thought I lost you that night in the hospital when they told me you were being transferred to London for special treatment... and then they call me to say you died of infection," his voice cracked slightly and Rose shivered remembering that very long and awfully crowded flight.

"Dad that's over now, I'm here we are going to have fun at the reunion and hopefully nothing bad will happen ok?" she reassured him with a squeeze of his old hand.

"I know, but I'm so happy your grandfather called me, that eased my pain of loosing our family, and of loosing Logan so soon even after the tragedy," the conversation was getting too tense too quickly for Rose, her breath was hitching and she knew to stay calm.

"I know I know, you go to the dining room I'm going to shower and meet you there okay? Then we are going to talk about what you've been up to and I'll tell you about all the cool places I've seen," smiling for the first time in awhile he nodded and lightly closed the door. The suite was large and Rose sighed taking to the bed that was closest to the door and farthest from the window.

"Five years, five years away from home because of all of this, I wanted this, Rose you wanted this now get in that shower..." shivering her body was showing the alarming signs of an oncoming panic attack. Quickly getting clothing and toiletries the shower was something she felt like she hadn't seen in years. The water was hot and the sound soothing, Rose let the grit and grim of the past couple weeks wash away, her hair actually started to look red again. Her body was youthful again and her eyes actually shown again, wiping the mirror clean Rose saw the 22 year old who should have been.

"Long time no see..." getting in stiff new clothing was odd and slightly welcoming to her, a fresh body, fresh face, fresh everything, even the warn out dog tags that were in her pocket felt out of place. But those stayed, those stayed until she got any sign from her connections on what might have happened, or who might have happened.

"Right I'm gonna have to get used to this," laughing slightly at her self comment she grabbed her phone and purse and headed downstairs, to her in the past a purse was extra baggage. But to remain normal there it was, filled with essentials and filled with rubbish that every girl has in a purse. It took awhile to find her dad since she was also dodging family members, they were having the reunion here in the hotel and some were earlier then others. She wasn't ready to face anyone, and most likely anyone wouldn't face her because her face wasn't recognizable.

"Hey dad," another five minutes of searching her Dad did a double take, his eyes again watering up.

"You have grown up, spitting image of your mother, I'm going to have to get used to that," he laughed and took another drink of an obvious alcoholic beverage.

"Ethan? Is that you!" her aunt's voice resounded in Rose's ears, Gabriella was her mother's twin and her cousin's mother. Something and someone Rose was trying to steer clear of for the entire trip.

"Hi gabby," he smiled and hugged her.

"And who is this?" her dad hesitated and Rose sighed.

"Hi Aunt Gabby," the woman first was confused and then her father was trying his best not to have the woman fall to the ground.

"Too soon?" her Dad grunted in response as he realized his back was jack knifing against the stool he was sitting on.

"Maybe a little," he laughed easily and soon her Aunt revived from the swoon.

"Ethan, you come with me right now, you too missy," the stern voice made Rose smile because just for a moment she saw her mother.

The plane landed quickly and Sam was happy to be off the aircraft, her father told her since her mother was already in New York on a new film project she would meet them at the Plaza. Clover's reaction on the plane to the hotel left the blonde starstruck for nearly the entire way, dreaming over some movie hunk who might be next door.

"Alrighty everyone it will be about thirty minutes to the hotel, we'll have dinner and then you all can go shopping?" Sam wished at that moment her dad hadn't said the S word.

"Shopping in New York City!? Yes!" Clover had become manic and Sam had secluded herself to the front of the plane when they had boarded. Now when they left she was sandwiched between her two friends.

"Clover, calm okay? Nameste... Nameste... Repeat that," her friend was eager to repeat the word but only resulted in "Nom in day" by the fourth time.

Her father was in the front seat along with their driver and the car ride was terrible, thirty long minutes of trying to not have Alex look through her purse she was clutching with her life.

"God Sam I just want to use your phone," a huff later and the car ride was silent.

"What's wrong?" the car had stopped and her dad sighed.

"Traffic, apparently there is an accident ahead, sorry girls gonna be a bit longer," Sam didn't want longer, Sam wanted out so she could really attest to her father's news. She wanted to see Rose before she believed anything, and to tell her about Logan before Alex and Clover found her.

The buzzing that interrupted the silence was originating from Sam's bag however, and soon Alex was lunging for the bag.

"Alex what are you doing!" Sam quickly plucked the phone out of the bag and threw the parcel at her father, thankfully he saw it coming.

"I wanna see!" her friend was more forceful then she realized and Sam took a fleeting glance at the screen to see Tim's face. He agreed to meet her at the Plaza since her friends didn't really appreciate him on the plane when he arrived at the tarmac.

"It's Tim! You two totally have something going on! That's so gross, he's an ex... Computer geek Sammy!" Clover realized her almost slip when Sam's father gave a look back at the girls.

"I've met the boy and I approve of him, so no fighting," Clover and Alex were both stunned by what the man had said. They knew Tim Scam was a very outgoing person, he could easily manipulate anyone to his whims from what they remembered of him. But what they couldn't fathom was Sam's own father to fall for it too.

"Guys, please he's changed and he's _invited_," the last word had enough malice to destroy the entirety of Hiroshima twice.

"Okay will leave it..." Alex backed down almost immediately, but the trio had grown accustomed to this. During missions Sam was the leader, the brains and the strategist, Clover was usually the distraction and Alex was the brawn. They knew that sometimes that dynamic would come into play whenever the three had arguments. Alex had pointed it out one time to Clover, _When Sam has the dictator voice we listen okay Clover? We don't need to piss her off more then we need too._

Clover at this time was remembering the same thing, the past missions Sam was snapping more and the stress of such a hectic lifestyle was catching up to the redhead. For Alex and Clover it was no big deal, Clover was majoring in Fashion Merchandizing and Alex had a scholarship to play Soccer and be a sports newscaster. Their lives were less hectic then their redheaded super brained friend, who magically was sucked into her family's world and was double majoring in Film Studies and Business Management. Long gone were the days of the Doctor wannabe that they knew, but each of them could attest to how high school can change people. For them, high school had changed their best friend into someone they didn't recognize, especially with the additive of the missions Jerry sent their way.

One thing in particular was crossing all three of their minds when the car started rolling again, and that was Tim Scam. The man they knew as a criminal from day one suddenly was hanging around Sam and being chummy with her family. Alex could accept it as a sign of good faith and Clover saw it as the sign of the apocalypse. But for Sam, it was merely every day, because every day he would come and talk to her at the coffee shop she worked at. Then on occasion he wouldn't be there for a couple weeks but he would still show up when he could.

"Girls we are here," all three snapped out of their heads at saw The Plaza in front of them, the hotel towered above them and was what Sam saw as straight out of _The Great Gatsby_, as she told her mother one time when she filmed here. Clover nearly had tears in her eyes while Alex just was in awe, the humble girl thought it was miraculous she was in New York, let alone at the Plaza.

"For these next days girls, we... Are movie stars..." exiting the car in high diva fashion Clover got her bag and proceeded to trip over the curb on her way up.

"Typical Clover, the drama queen," Alex sighed and Sam only laughed.

"The drama queen who never got a role in theatre," Alex snorted remembering the time Sam inadvertently stole Clover's only chance at the stage.

"At least she's got fashion, what else would she do in her spare time?" Sam's remark let Alex feel at ease, her father came up behind them watching the interaction of the bell hop with Clover.

"She would take over the world," Sam could not help but crack at her father's joke, he knew her friends well enough to know them. This being if Clover didn't have boys, shopping or fashion, she would in fact, take over the world.

"Let's get inside," he humbly took Sam's bag and they walked in, Sam saw some of her other family members chatting in the bar area and she began to wonder where her mother was.

"Hey dad where's mom?" he simply shrugged and went to check in, Sam stood quietly away from everyone and simply looked around the lobby. A hand on her shoulder gave a gentle squeeze and she jolted around with a simple wrist lock.

"Ow ow... Okay note to self don't do that again," Tim was standing behind her wincing in pain. She was surprised she could get the jump on him but then again she had been on high alert for two days now. What surprised her more was the light blue oxford he was wearing with the kaki cargo shorts, a long shot away from what she was expecting. The watch glinted in the day sun and Sam knew the rolex would most likely come in handy at some point in time, while his bag sat by his sandaled feet.

"Ah! Tim! Glad to see you made it on time, I'm hoping you are okay with rooming with my daughter," her father was giving him a threat no doubt, but Sam knew it was also a trust maneuver within the family.

"Certainly, sir, just make sure it's a two bed room for safety," he smiled and that gained an immediate good point with her father as he gave a good nod back.

"You just won so many kudos with my dad," Sam smiled and Tim eyed the watchful gaze of Clover.

"I'd think Clover was trying to see through you," at that she quickly looked away when Sam turned around.

"She's weary of you, she's the one to watch out for..." the sound of fatigue hit his ears and he quickly grabbed her hand and led her to the parlor room.

"Sam have you been sleeping?" the concern in his voice made the redhead sigh.

"No, Tim I've had to hide this for going on two years," motioning between their two bodies he only gently pulled her close to him and gave her a hug.

"Soon okay, then you can drop the act to them, or at least... Hopefully," he knew the dangers of their relationship more then her. Logan would come after him because she would be close to Rose, and with Sam's still active WOOHP profile he would use her to get to Rose. Which in turn meant his safety on the line as a bargaining chip, and he knew how Logan would work since he taught him that trick.

"Come on can we please not think about Logan or any of them right now, I can tell what you are thinking lets just... Go unpack," he smiled and they only heard one thing before dread filled them both.

"Shopping... At Bergdorf's!" and at that moment Sam wished she had been dead instead of having to deal with Clover at Bergdorf Goodman. But out of the corner of her eye she saw someone moving with red hair as bright as hers.

"What was that?" turning Tim however blocked her view and he shrugged, looking around the person was gone and Sam simply gave up.

"So now what my dear?" she simply looked at the otherwise insane blonde who was shaking Alex.

"Well cremate me and scatter my ashes," he laughed at the joke.

"Let's not and say we did," he led her to her friends and started to laugh again, when she got her purse back from her father she went in to grab some chap stick and saw reality shining up at her. The little gold badge that told her that life wasn't going to be easy in the next week.

* * *

**And so it begins.**

**~The Author**


End file.
